Walking After You
by Future Madam Pomfrey
Summary: Written for the 5 Drabbles Competition. Five drabbles about Draco and Ginny written from Draco's POV. AU Rated T for minor kissing and minor suggestive themes. Winner of the Best Popular Pairing Collection.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. All hail the Queen!**

* * *

 **My Love Is Like to Ice**

Ginevra Weasley. A name that is sweet to the taste, music to the ear, warmth to the touch. With hair that matches my desire, eyes deeper than the heavens, and spirit vivacious as the wind. Ah, the fire that burns deep within. She is ever at the forefront, constantly plaguing my thoughts and even dreams. Ginevra.

But I, a Malfoy. She does not see me as a lover. I am scum, a foul taste in her mouth, the dust in her eye. My pleasantries are mockery, my assistance is scornful. The blood in my veins as pure as hers, but tainted by greed and ambition. She does not see me, but my family. My father's past, my aunt's malice, my grandfather's ambition. No, her family had raised her well; my mother called them blood traitors, I call them saints.

Oh, to be close to her, to smell the scent of her hair, feel the brush of her skin, hear the warm of her voice. The more I try to get close, the more she pushes me away. But instead of quelling the flames within, it only serves to stoke the fire.

One day she will be see. One day she will be mine. Ice is no match for fire.

* * *

 **Prompt: Poem-My Love Is Like to Ice by Edmund Spenser**

 **Word count: 209**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine. All hail the Queen!**

* * *

 **More**

No one laughs when they're staring down the end of a wand. That's what my grandmother used to say. But here I am, my nose at the end of Ginevra Weasley's wand, and it's all I can do to keep a straight face. She looked lovely today with her messy plait and little make up and I had told her as much. Now I find myself pressed against the wall in the deserted corridor, her wand at the ready, and her cheeks flushed red. Her eyes turn from dark, to wide, and then closed and before my next heartbeat her hands are on either side of my face and her lips are pressed tightly to mine. My mind is racing. How long had I wanted this? What had gotten into her? Why am I questioning this at all? So my hands move to the soft curves of her hips and I pull her in closer. I open my mouth slightly so I can taste her lips. They are just as I had imagined, soft, warm, and sweet. She nips my lower lip gently and I let out a sound I've never heard before. I can feel her smile against my lips.

I hear the sound of distant footsteps coming from around the corner. We break apart almost instantly. I can see the red still in her cheeks. She smiles that beautiful grin at me and promises to find me later before taking off in the opposite direction of the approaching footfalls. I lean back against the wall and heave a sigh, my lips still tingling and my heart still bounding. After years of waiting, maybe not so patiently, I had what I had longed for, and yet, the yearning had intensified. I must have more of Ginevra Weasley.

* * *

 **Prompt: Object- wand**

 **Word count: 298**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not condone underage drinking. Also, these characters and anything else you recognize are not mine. All hail the Queen!**

* * *

 **I Never**

I felt very out of place. For one, I was a Malfoy in the home of a Weasley. Second, I was a Slytherin amongst a group of Gryffindors. I'm sure Cho was feeling the same way about being the only Ravenclaw. Harry had his arm wrapped tightly around her waist as if protecting her from something. Ginevra sat between my legs with her head resting against my chest and her hair just under my nose so I could take in that sweet flowery scent. Hermione came and sat next to Ron to round out the circle of couples.

She sat a bottle of firewhiskey in the center of the circle. "The name of the game is I Never. It's a Muggle drinking game," she explained. "The first person starts by saying something they have never done. If you have done that, then you drink. Then we move to the next person." She conjured six shot glasses and handed one to each person. "I'll start. I've never kissed a girl."

Harry, Ron, and I groaned and passed the bottle around to fill our glasses. I went to put the bottle back in the middle but Ginevra took it from me. Everyone stared at her.

"What?" She shrugged. "I kissed Demelza Robins once." I stared at her open-mouthed. "Don't say you don't like that image," she said with a smirk.

"Moving on," Ron cut in. "I've never hexed a first year."

"Low, Weasley," I grumbled, pouring myself another shot.

Play moved to Harry. "I've never snogged in a broom closet."

Ron and Hermione both drank and the rest of us laughed.

The game continued and I learned many things about the people I had come to call, cautiously, friends. Ron had a sex dream about McGonagall, Harry and Cho gave it up to each other in the Gryffindor Quidditch changing room, Ginevra once walked in on Charlie and his girlfriend, and Hermione and Ron were quite the rule breakers together. In the end, we were all more than a little drunk and ended up passing out on the floor of Ron's tiny bedroom. We must have been some sight when his mum came to wake us in the morning.

* * *

 **Prompt: action- drink**

 **Word count: 367**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe. All hail the Queen!**

* * *

 **Graduation**

I hadn't been back inside the castle since my own graduation feast, but things don't change in a thousand year old castle. I walked into the Great Hall with a large group of Weasleys plus Hermione and Harry with Cho, man, she was getting big already. I spotted Ginevra right away, her flaming hair standing out against her black robes. We took seats at a table close to the front. She turned around and caught my eye right off, the only blond in a sea of red. I smiled and she blew me a kiss before turning back around.

The ceremony started not long after. I knew I would have to wait a while for her turn. When it came, I cheered louder than anyone. That was my girl up there. She had received six N.E.W.T.s and led the Gryffindor Quidditch team to win the Cup. She grinned broadly as she shook Professor Dumbledore's hand. She returned to her seat for the closing remarks. When the ceremony was over she joined us at the table, taking the open seat next to me after hugging her family. I leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips to protestations from her brothers. I could feel her grin against me lips and knew what she was thinking. To spite her protective older siblings, she entwined her hands in my hair and deepened the kiss. When she pulled away, my lips were still tingling and her lip gloss was a little smudged. I looked at her parents sheepishly but they were pretending not to pay attention, and when the feast started all the attention was moved to the mounds of food.

Before we left Hogwarts, I convinced her to take a walk with me to see the grounds one last time. We walked slowly hand in hand across the lawn. The late June air was warm even in the evening. We walked down to the lake and stood underneath the willow tree we spent many afternoons under when I was still in school. The moonlight reflected beautifully off the lake. I pulled her close to my chest and held her in a tight embrace. She reached up and pressed her lips to mine. I pulled away and looked into her deep brown eyes for a long moment. Then I reached in my pocket as I got down on my knee.

* * *

 **Prompt: event- feast**

 **Word count: 397**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling. These characters are not my invention. All hail the Queen!**

* * *

 **Christmas**

It was late, probably close to two o'clock in the morning. I don't keep a clock in my study the ticking bothers me. The fire was burning low in the hearth and the only light came from the candle on my desk. I sat in a high backed chair by the fire twirling a glass of firewhiskey in my hand, my work forgotten beside me as I stared into the embers. Outside snow was still falling heavily.

I heard the creak of a floorboard in the hall and turned to see my wife standing in the doorway. I would never say it out loud but these days she took up most of the entrance. She gingerly sat herself in the chair next to me and placed her hand in mine. My eyes travelled from hers and down to her nightgown covered belly. I sat down my drink and rested my other hand on her stomach. Instantly I felt a small kick against my palm.

She giggled. "He knows it's you."

I smiled and kissed the place where my hand just was. "Another Christmas gone," I whispered as I reached for my glass and took another sip.

Ginevra didn't say anything, she just gripped my hand tighter. Eventually she said, "Maybe they'll come around when the baby is born."

I smiled at her optimism. "You know my family. I'm a blood traitor now, too." I sighed. "I miss them sometimes. Not all of them. My parents mostly." I turned and looked in her eyes again. I took her chin in my hand and pulled her face closer to mine. I pressed a kiss to her lips. "You're my family now, Ginevra, and the baby." I let go and we both leaned back in our chairs. After a few moments of silence I stood and offered her my hand. She kissed me again and we went together to our bedroom, my family pushed again to the back of my mind where they belong.

* * *

 **Prompt: word- hiraeth, which roughly translates to homesick for a home you cannot return to or never existed**

 **Word count: 331**


End file.
